Inevitable
by bliiss14
Summary: Rukia has Ichigo's baby, without telling Ichigo. ICHIRUKI & onesided renjiruki. lemon later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN BLEACH OKAY.

Rukia breathed in, and breathed out

Rukia breathed in, and breathed out.

She was holding her child for the first time.

She slowly kissed the tiny baby in her hands, and wrapped his blanket round him a bit tighter. It was around midnight, and Rukia had just spent the last six painful hours in labour. She looked down lovingly at her son, he had rich black hair just like her and Rukia thanked her lucky stars that he did. A small smile tugged at her lips at the thought of the baby having hair like his fathers, which could have been a problem.

Rukia's smile beamed down at the small infant, and she looked over his features for what felt like the hundredth time. Rukia took in the shape of his face and her smile faded into a sigh. His face looked so much like his fathers, and his eyes were practically the same shade. The baby was slowly drifting off to sleep and Rukia felt ready to join him. She looked over at the door and saw it slowly swing open. Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th divison and the docter who delieverd Rukia's baby, walked in with a warm smile across her face.

"You need to rest Rukia, you did after all, just gave birth to healthly baby boy" Unohana said softly as she walked across to the hospital bed Rukia was sitting in. Rukia nodded, letting Unohana carfully pick up Rukia's child and put him in the small crib next to Rukia's bed. Rukia stood up slowly and tucked her child in. Rukia looked down into the crib and smiled, at the small buddle of joy.

"Renji's still in shock" Unohana said with a soft chuckle. Rukia giggled along with her. Renji had inisited in being there during the birth, to make sure Rukia and the baby were going to be okay, but Rukia had said she needed to do it on her own, despite Renji's best wishes. Rukia laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your brother is here too Rukia, he came as soon as he heard" Unohana said waiting for Rukia's reaction. Rukia's head shot up and looked towards the door, she didn't expect her nii-sama to be here.

"They can come in if they want to" Rukia said as she covered herself with the blankets. Unohana exused herself and went to the waiting room to tell Renji and Byakuya.

Rukia didn't have to wait long for Renji to come running through the door. He made his way quickly over to Rukia and the baby. He held onto Rukia's hand and looked into the crib.

"Rukia," Renji whisphered as he stared at the baby infront of him. Rukia smiled and squeazed Renji's hand tight.

"Thankyou Renji, for everything" Rukia said quietly as she watched him look over at her child.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" Byakuya said as he entered the room. Rukia smiled at the kindness her brother was showing her and the fact that he was even here at all.

"I'm just tierd" Rukia said as Byakuya stood next to Renji, peering into the crib. Rukai could have sworn she saw a smile tickle Byakuya's lips at his new nephew.

Renji realsed Rukia's hand and pulled up to chairs and sat them next to the crib.

"You go to sleep Rukia, we'll watch over him"

Rukia layed down and reluctently let herself fall to sleep. Rukia knew what sleep ment. She had been having the same dreams since she returned from the real world. Dreams of the father of her child, dreams of Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Rukia and Ichigo sat in silence. Rukia sitting in the closet, her feet dangling off the edge and Ichigo sitting on his bed. _

"_I can't believe this is your last night here…" Ichigo whispered, looking up at Rukia. She was wearing her favorite chappy bunny nighty and her hair was falling in front of her face like usual. Rukia jumped down from the closet and walked towards Ichigo slowly. She stood in front of him and spoke softly._

"_Listen Kurosaki, I'm going to say this once and once only…" _

_Ichigo looked up at her, worried. She never used his last name; she never spoke this softly to him either. He watched Rukia take a deep breath in._

"_I, I love you Ichigo" Rukia said, her voice barely above a whisper. Ichigo felt his whole bold tense up and felt his heart possibly stop, even for just a second._

"_Wha-what did you say?" Ichigo blurted out, his eyes staring into Rukia's. Suddenly her expression changed. Instead of looking soft and vulnerable, she look pissed off._

"_What did I just say?! Ichigo I just told you I loved you and you couldn't even give me a decent response! Idiot! ..." in a split second Rukia had become the Rukia that Ichigo knew best. As soon as she spoke the words 'I love you', it was all Ichigo needed to hear. _

Ichigo woke up suddenly. He looked around his room and noticed it was still night time. He ran a hand threw his messy hair and breathed out. '_Rukia…' _

Ever since Rukia had left he had been dreaming about that night. Everything about Rukia that night was burned permanently into his brain. Nothing had felt the same since she had left. He still couldn't believe he had let her go…He missed her. Plain and simple. He wanted her back in his arms.

After she had left, Urahara had (uncharacteristically) not let him sneak back into the Soul Society to see her. It had been nine long months, and Ichigo thought he was going to go insane if he didn't find a way into the soul society soon. Ichigo couldn't take the silent nights, the school days and the hollow hunting's without Rukia. Everything just seemed so empty without her. He felt like a part of him was gone, a big part of him. His family and friends had picked up on the changes in Ichigo's attitude. Ichigo continued to were a scowl on his face, at least when Rukia was around he would smile and laugh on occasion, but not anymore.

Ichigo breathed in, and breathed out.

He was going to see Rukia one way or another.

Ichigo slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Ichigo quietly snuck out of his window and made his way to the Urahara shop. He knew there was a reason why Urahara wasn't letting Ichigo back into the Soul Society, and he had to know why.

_A/N: Well how did everyone like it? __As I said, It's one sided renjiruki but ichiruki all the way.__** And im in desperate help of a name for the baby. **__Despite how this chapter is, this story is hopefully going to slow down, also expect flashbacks from time to time. _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: don't ownnnnnnn anything

Ichigo went the quickest way to Urahara's Shop. He had tried everything he could to get to the Soul Socitey since Rukia left. He had even worked at the Urahara Shop for a while in hopes of Urahara sending him to the Soul Society as payment and if that didn't work: snooping around until he found a way there. But Urahara didn't pay him, and he didn't find a way there. Ichigo had asked everyone, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, the modified souls, Kon Tessai, Jinta and Ururu on how to get to the Soul Society. He even went as far as asking Karin what she knew about Shinigami's in a desperate attempt.

Ichigo saw Urahara standing at the front of his shop, a smug smirk on his face.

"What took you so long Ichigo?" Ichigo just contiued to walk inside of the shop and turned his head to the side and called over his shoulder to Urahara.

"Im going to the Soul Society." Ichgio said, fully of confiedence. Urahara followed him inside and closed the door, he had heard Ichigo say that same sentence day in and day out for the last few months.

"Goodluck with that" Urahara said as he walked infront of Ichigo and lead him into a room where there was hot coffee already set out waiting for them.

"There's a reason you're not sending me there" Ichigo said as he took a seat, Urahara following suit. Urahara just took a sip of his coffee and made a 'mmm' sound, ignoring what Ichigo had said.

"Just tell me why" Ichigo asked, his voice harsh and serious.

"Have some coffe Ichigo" Urahara said as he slowly pushed Ichigo's mug towards him.

"You've proberly drugged it" Ichigo muttered, shoving it back towards Urahara.

"I would never do such a th-"

"DON'T CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Ichigo yelled, banging his first on the table.

"Now, now Ichigo" Urahara said in a dissaproving tone.

"Stop wasiting my time! I just want to see Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes full of pain.

"I just want to see Rukia…" Ichigo whispered again, his head hung low, and his fists were clenched tight.

"Please" Ichigo whispered, looked up at Urahara. His eyes begging and pleading, he had this gut feeling that something had happened to Rukia. He needed to protect her from whatever was happening.

"I want to let you see Rukia" Urahara said as he stood up, he motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

"Come back here tomorrow at around lunch time, I might let you go" Urahara said as he opened the front door to the shop.

"You better let me go" Ichigo said as he walked out the door, eyeing Urahara out of the corner of his eye

"Be here or be square Ichigo!!" Urahara called out as Ichigo started to walk home.

Urahara walked back inside his shop and smiled as Yoruichi stood leaning against the wall.

"I'll take him, he needs to know he has a kid" Yoruichi said as she yawned.

"Rukia and Ichigo have a baby boy" Urahara said, making Yoruichi smile.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly at the sound of snoring. Her whole body felt worn out, and for a moment she couldn't figure out why until her surroundings became clear. She had given birth last night. Rukia slowly raised herself up into a sitting postition and saw her brother watching her closly.

"Sleep well?" Byakuya asked with the smallest hint of emotion in his voice. Rukia rubbed her eyes and smiled sleeply.

"Yes, thankyou. He slept well" Rukia said as she looked into the crib to see her son asleep. In the corner of her eye, Rukia finally noticed where the snoring was coming from. Renji.

"Im guessing he slet well too" Rukia said as she rolled her eyes at her oldest friend. Byakyuya just nodded, another almost smile appearing on his face.

"Unohana said that you're okay to come back to the Kuchki estate today." Byakuya said as he slowly raised himself from the hospital chair.

"I'll leave you in Renji's care, but I have to go back to work" Rukia just nodded, the Kuchki estate was an empty mansion, and she wanted a real home for her and her son, a family. _'Don't be so selfish.' _Rukia thought, as she mentally slapped herself. _'It wouldn't work out'_ .

"Oh and Rukia," Byakuya said as he was almost out the door, Rukia's head shot up, knowing what he was about to say.

"It's almost time," and with that, Byakuya dissapeared in a series of flash steps. Rukia let her head drop and she stared into her lap. After Byakuya found out about Rukia being pregnat, he immediantly come up with a solution so that Rukia could still uphold the Kuchki honer. She knew that it was the best thing, but she couldn't bring herself to say yes. Rukia's head screamed that it was the wise thing to do, that it would be best for her child to grow up in a family. But Rukia's heart cried out, the only family her son should grow up in was with his real father.

_Byakuya had not spoken to Rukia all day. She had told him that she was pregnat. It was the first time in Rukia's whole life she had seen any emotion in her brother. He was a mixed between anger and dissapointment, but he took the news better then Rukia had thought. Then she told him who the father was. Everything went down hill from there._

_It was the first time Byakuya had ever really raised his voice at Rukia._

"_WHAT!?" Byakuya's emotions were in overtime. He was now furious and dumbfounded and his spitual pressure went higher then Rukia had ever felt it, and she started to get scared. She closed here eyes hoping that when she opened them he would be calm, and when she did Byakuya had dissapeared from Rukia's sight, he had flash stepped somewhere._

_That was the last time Rukia had seen Byakuya. It was now nearing dinner time and Rukia awaited anxiously in the dinning room. It felt like centuaries that she waited in silence as the food was being served and still no Byakuya. _

_Rukia had eaten half of her meal when Byakuya finally made an appearance. He entered the dinning room and sat quietly at the head of the table. He started eating the food that was infront of him and didn't look at Rukia once._

"_I have decided on a solution for your problem" Byakuya said, still not looking at Rukia. Rukia just looked across the table, confused, but continued to eat her meal in par with Byakuya._

"_You will marry Renji, and he wil be the father of your child." _

_Rukia started choking on the food that she was chewing. She took a gulp of water and cleared her throat._

"_Excuse me?" Rukia managed to say. Byakuya still didn't look at her._

"_You will do the honorable thing by the Kuchki clan and marry. You can not have a baby without being atleast engaded."_

_Now it was Rukia's turn to be angry._

"_So I tell everyone its Renji's baby and we get married and live happily ever after?" Rukia said, her tone oviously sarcastic. Byakuya finally looked up at her for the first time, his eyes cold and void._

"_Do not speak to me like that. You will do as your told" _

"_I didn't ask for your help! Ichigo and I could do this you know! It could work-" _

"_No you couldn't Rukia, don't fool yourself. Don't you think you've altered his life enough as it is?" Byakuya knew that what he had said would of hit Rukia hard, he knew she always felt guilty for completely changing his world. Rukia fell silent, knowing what he said was true._

"_Atleast this way, your child has a father, you have a husband, and you wouldn't have to do this alone" Byakuya tried to make his voice sound soft. He was doing this for Rukia more then for the Kuchki reputation, he didn't want her to have to raise this child on her own. _

"_But Ichigo…" Rukia could feel herself about to cry, she didn't want to do this without Ichigo._

"_You would just cause Ichigo a lot of stress, I think its better that you don't tell him" and with that Byakuya had finished his meal and stood up._

"_Think about it logically Rukia" _

_**A.N: SO HAPPY! Review's :D thank you, thank you, thank you! Still deciding over names, so anymore suggestions are good. I'm defiantly considering using some names that you guys came up with. I want the kid to have a middle name because I just love all the names you came up with! So the story will start to pick up from here, major. Sorry about spelling and grammar.**_

_**Bliiss!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :(

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach :(

_**A/N: **_I warned you about the flashbacks hehe. BTW something weird is happening to all the documents I upload, like some lines are written twice, or the sentences are messed around. I apologize! Thank you for the reviews!

--

Urahara and Yoruichi sat in the same room that Urahara and Ichigo were just in. Yoruichi sighed and looked at Urahara, a sad smile across her face.

"Poor Rukia"

"Poor Ichigo" Urahara snorted, causing Yoruichi to glare at him. Urahara took another sip of tea before he spoke again.

"Think about it, Ichigo has to face a pissed off Byakuya." Urahara said, smirking the whole time. Yoruichi just laughed at her best friend.

"Speaking of Byakuya, he was obviously the one who made Rukia come here that night…" Yoruichi said quietly, trailing off from her sentence and sipping on the tea that Ichigo had refused.

_--_

_Urahara could feel her spiritual pressure before she even entered the room, but something was different about her, something about her spiritual pressure. It had been a little under four weeks since Rukia left the real world, and Urahara had seen the changes without her here. Especially in Ichigo. _

_"Rukia Kuchiki, what do I owe the pleasure of having you back?" Urahara said in a cheeky tone as a hell butterfly came and disappeared, and Rukia appeared before him. When he saw Rukia's face, Urahara knew it was no time for joking. She looked torn, almost the same as that night when she left the real world for her execution. _

_"Does Ichig-" Urahara started but was cut off._

_"No, and please don't tell him" Rukia said quietly, her eyes puffy and swollen. The petite shinigami slowly started to shake._

_"I…I need you to do me… a favour" Rukia said softly, sniffing in-between words. From what Urahara could tell by her appearance, she had been crying for a while which was something Rukia Kuchiki did not do often. He nodded his head for her to continue as he walked over to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down._

_"Don't…don't…don't let him get into the Soul Society" Rukia had almost lost it by now, she had almost let all her walls down, she had almost cried again. She wanted to cry and cry, knowing she would not see Ichigo again, and that she had chose not to. But she had been crying all day now, and she would be damned if she did again…but slowly the tears just fell from her eyes without Rukia having any control over it. She cursed herself for letting herself get in this state, all because of one person._

_"Rukia, what's happened?" Urahara asked as he wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders and lead her somewhere were she could sit down._

_"I'm, pregnant." Rukia whispered, saying it more to herself then Urahara, she slowly started whipping the tears from her face. All Urahara could do was sit in shock and make an 'oh' noise and rub Rukia's back to try and stop her from shaking._

_"I've changed his life too much already, I can't do this to him!" Rukia cried, burring her hands in her face in embarrassment as the tears started to fall more heavily down her red cheeks._

_"You know he would love to be a father Rukia, he won't let you do this on your own"_

_"That's why you can't tell him!" Rukia yelled suddenly, looking at Urahara with pleading, teary eyes. _

_"He deserves to be a teenager," Rukia burst out again, sniffing a little bit more._

_"He deserved to know Rukia…" Urahara said firmly, causing Rukia to tense every muscle in her body, Urahara couldn't tell Ichigo._

_"But if that's what you think is best, then I will keep him here." Urahara's voice soften and he felt Rukia relax a little bit, but the crying just seemed to increase._

_"Thank you" _

_--_

It was late afternoon and Renji was walking to the 6th division quarters from the Kuchiki estate. _'He looks like Ichigo…' _Renji thought as his pace began to get faster at the thought of **him**. _'If Ichigo had just been more careful, Rukia wouldn't be in this situation'_ Renji felt his hands clench into fists. He was going to father this kid, he was going to be a husband to Rukia and he was going to fill that gap that Ichigo had left in Rukia's heart. He hated all the pain and suffering that he had put Rukia threw, almost as much as he hated the fact that he had sex with her in the first place. The next time he saw Ichigo, it would be the last time, unless Byakuya got to him first. Renji had been there for Rukia throughout as much of the pregnancy as he could have been with all his Vice Captain duties, he had been there for Rukia more then even Byakuya. He had made it to almost every appointment, he had been there almost every time Rukia got sick in the morning and he was there for all of the weird cravings. He still remembered the day he found out, Rukia hadn't even told him. Byakuya did.

--

_Renji had been training hard all day and he was having his first break. He gulped down his water and sat down on the hard wooden floor of the dojo. He heard a knocking on the door and grunted as a sign they could enter. When no one came threw the door Renji sighed._

_"Come in" Renji called as he tried to get comfy by sitting cross-legged. Byakuya walked threw the door and slid it shut._

_"Renji," Byakuya's voice was just the same as it had always been. Renji stood up quickly and nodded his head slightly._

_"Rukia's pregnant." _

_It took a second for Renji to actually fully comprehended what Byakuya had just said, but when it settle in Renji could have sworn his whole heart had jumped out of his chest. He couldn't even pull words together, until he noticed the angry look that Byakuya had in his eyes._

_"I've never slept with-" Renji started quickly, panic overwhelming him._

_"It's Kurosaki's" _

_It was Byakuya's turn to notice the fury that had appeared in Renji's eyes. His whole body started to shake with rage. He couldn't believe it._

_"That bastard…" He whispered, his voice harsh and bitter._

_"Rukia and yourself have been close since you were children, It's your responsibility to look after her and her reputation. So I am proposing that you two get married, and raise this child together." It was not a question, it was more of a this-is-what-you-are-going-to-do-or-else kind of statement. Renji, just nodded, too angry at Ichigo to really listen properly. All he got out of the sentence was reputation, child and then his mind was blank with the picture of Ichigo and Rukia haunting his thoughts.._

_"We will discuss the matter more later. Right now Rukia needs to be alone to__ realise__ the consequence of her actions." And with that, Byakuya flash stepped away, leaving Renji alone._

_Renji picked up his zanpakuto, and started training, harder and faster then he had before. If he was ever going to get Ichigo back for what he had done to Rukia, he needed all the training he could get._

_--_

Rukia layed in her oversized bed with her new born son in her arms. He was awake and so far hadn't cried to much. Rukia was making funny faces trying to cheer him up from his short nap.

"Hey, you wanna see someone special?" Rukia asked in an almost whisper to her son. He just looked up into Rukia's big violet eyes. Rukia pulled a silver locket out of her kimono's back pocket and dangled it above the baby boy's head. He started to smile and his eyes lit up with amusement, his arms slowly rising to touch it. Rukia opened the locket slowly to reveal a picture of herself and Ichigo, smiling together. A small laugh escaped her, it was a rare sight to see them smiling instead of arguing.

"That's your daddy" Rukia whispered as she gently put the locket in her son's tiny hands. He looked at the picture for a long time, causing Rukia to giggle at the small amount of concentration on his face. He moved his hand and put it on the picture, and looked up at Rukia. Rukia felt her whole heart warm up as she saw the biggest smile appear on her son's face.

Rukia thought about the future of her son, all she wanted was for him was to be happy. Rukia thought back to her own childhood, being abandoned. Rukia didn't want her child to feel the way she did and she didn't want him to feel that way towards his father either. Maybe it was best for her to marry Renji.

Rukia couldn't think of herself right now, all she could do was think of her son's happiness. He needed a father in his life, and as much as Rukia didn't want to admit it, raising him on her own would be difficult. _'Ichigo can't be an option.' _Rukia thought in her head as she looked over the picture in the locket. She shouldn't sacrifice Ichigo's chance of having a somewhat normal life just because she wanted him here with her.

Rukia closed her eyes, trying not to cry in case it scared the baby. Throughout her pregnancy she had cried a lot, which was something Rukia never did, and then she would cry more because she was being weak. Renji had said it was just her hormones, but she had missed Ichigo so much. Rukia had wanted him there the whole time with her. She couldn't thank Renji enough for helping her through it, but she knew he wasn't just doing it because he was her 'best friend'. He was doing it because he wanted to be the father so badly. Rukia wasn't blind, she knew how he felt about her. Renji loved Rukia, the same way Rukia loved Ichigo. Renji didn't seem to protest to the marriage one bit, but Rukia on the other hand…

She would argue as much as she could, if Ichigo wasn't going to be there, then no one could replace him. But over the time of her pregnancy, Rukia stopped arguing. She started to consider the fact that she was being selfish and putting her needs before her child's.

She looked down at her son, he looked just like his father. She wondered about a name for him, and what names Ichigo would like for his son and her thoughts drifted off to how her and Ichigo used to be..

--

_"Ichigo! Hurry up!" Rukia screamed across the park. It was raining and it had been all day. Ichigo and Rukia had, had detention after school for 'disturbing the class with their petty fights', and had been caught out it the rain on the way home._

_"I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled back as he ran after Rukia. They ran and ran, and the rain just kept pelting down on them, even the thunder was starting to roar._

_Rukia tried to run faster across the grass of the park, hoping to make it back to Ichigo's house without getting pneumonia. She ran across a puddle, and slipped. Ichigo could have sworn the whole thing happened in slow motioning. Her leg slowly moved up in the air and her facial expression was completely priceless and when she hit the ground, the puddle splashed upwards, wetting Rukia from head to toe. _

_Rukia sat in the puddle, holding her ankle and letting the rain just pour over her. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the pout across her face. _

_"Get up midget!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up to her. Rukia looked up at him, and Ichigo could tell that she was in pain._

_"I think I twisted my ankle." Rukia called out over the thunder as her grip tightened on her ankle. Ichigo rolled his eyes again and laughed at her, which somehow made Rukia's insides melt, even in this weather._

_"Clumsy" He muttered as he got closer to her and helped her up slowly. He turned his back to her and motioned for her to climb on. Rukia didn't waste time and jumped straight on him, causing Ichigo to stumble forwards in shock._

_"Hurry up Ichigo, or we'll catch colds" Rukia whispered in his ear as Ichigo continued to run all the way home in the rain, with Rukia clung onto his back._

_--_

Rukia didn't have a chance to think long about old memories because a knocking at her door caused her baby to start crying. Rukia glared at the door while bouncing her boy gently in her arms to hush his crying.

"Come in" Rukia called in an annoyed tone over the small cries of her child.

Rukia's eyes stayed fixated on the door, waiting for whoever caused her baby to cry, to come through her door.

--

Ichigo was pissed off.

He had been an Urahara's shop right on time, and Urahara wasn't even there. He had been waiting for over an hour and he still hadn't shown. Yoruichi had practically disappeared and he was stuck at the front of the shop with Jinta and Ururu. Both of the kids were as far away from Ichigo as they could be. They were sweeping the other end of the veranda and whispering to each other. This did not improve Ichigo's mood one little bit.

He had asked them where Urahara was and all anyone said was the he was supposed to be seeing Kurosaki today. He listened carefully, maybe they were talking about where the hell Urahara was. Ichigo listen carefully, but he only picked up a few words.

"Jinta …hear…us" Ururu whispered looking over at Ichigo.

"Pfft…scrum bag……………father……"

"Shh…Ichigo… trouble"

"What did you say about me?" Ichigo called out as he stood up and started walking over to Jinta and Ururu. They both started at him, very intimidated by Ichigo.

"No-nothing!" Ururu squeaked as Ichigo approached them. Jinta just snorted and glared at Ichigo.

"Who do you think you are Kurosaki?" Jinta snorted, his cocky know-all tone just made Ichigo even more angry. Before Ichigo even had a chance to say anything Jinta continued his sentence.

"I mean, you're still here after all that Kuchiki had to go…"

After the word Kuchiki, Ichigo had walked right up to Jinta and lowered his head so he was almost face to face with the kid. The infuriated look on Ichigo's face had caused Jinta to stop talking.

"What do you know about Rukia?" Ichigo asked, his eyes glaring into Jinta's.

"Jinta I told you to be quiet! Now we're gonna get in trouble!" Ururu whispered as gripped her broom tight.

Ichigo waited for Jinta to talk, or to responded at all. But he didn't. He just kept staring behind Ichigo. Ichigo followed his gaze to the entrance of the shop, where Yoruichi was leaning against the frame.

"Ichigo, how about some tea?" Yoruichi called out from the front door.

--

"So he's really gone and knocked her up?" a voice said, still in shock.

"Mhm, a baby boy. I told him I'd let him go and see her today, but I thought I would get your opinion first" Urahara said sighing. He knew Ichigo was probably destroying his shop up as he spoke.

"I think Rukia would really want him there. Just tell Rukia that Yoruichi let him back into the soul society" the man chuckled.

"I wish she had a baby girl, could you imagine having more Rukia's around!" Another voice called out, almost dreamily.

"I can't believe you're a grandfather Isshin"

"Me either" Isshin said, a smile across his face.

"And I'm an uncle!" Kon chipped in.

"Well Urahara, you better be off before Ichigo gets fed up of waiting." Isshin said as he looked around his kitchen. His daughters where out and about with there friends, and he expect them home soon.

"Are you coming too Kon?" Urahara asked as he stood up. Kon just nodded.

"The women of the soul society need me."

_**A/N: **_**Well extra long chapter! For the wait:) My updates should be quicker now.**

**I have to than****k Jeschura who took the time to beta read this story after ****writing her final assignment in History of Art. **

**Anyway, I know it was PAINFULLY obvious that Urahara was with Isshin, but I tried to give you a little bit of the background of what happened in the past. More will be revealed as we go on. This is probably the first story where I've gone 3 chapters without any of the main paring even talking to each other. But thank you to all you're reviews! And keep the baby names coming! I have come up with (well I think it is) a clever way of naming him, but yet I can't decide on a name coz there all just too good! Otherwise he would have a name by now. **

**Always Bliss!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, as much as I'd like to, I still don't

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, as much as I'd like to, I still don't.**_

**--**

Rukia's eyes were glued on her door as her baby's cries became softer as she cradled him in her arms.

The door swung open and to her disappointment it was Byakuya who stood in her doorway. Rukia's gaze intensified, giving her older brother the coldest look she could summon up.

"Sorry for disturbing you Rukia," Byakuya said in his cool, calm voice as he entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He sat on the edge of Rukia's bed, his posture perfect.

"We need to discuss Renj…"

"I know" Rukia cut off quickly, knowing all to well how this conversation would go. Byakuya looked down at his new nephew who was holding a silver chain, and then looked straight back up at Rukia.

"We talked about that locket Rukia," Byakuya said as he shook his head.

"I'm not getting rid of it. Plus he likes it" Rukia said as she looked down at her son. Byakuya was looking ay the newest member of the family now too.

"He looks like Kurosaki" Byakuya said, a trace of disappointment lingered in his voice.

Rukia sighed; Byakuya had never really been the same towards her since he found out about her being pregnant. He had tried to keep her pregnancy a secret for as long as he could. Byakuya had told Renji that he needed to be around Rukia in case she needed help or support, but Rukia knew her brothers real intentions.

He wanted people to think that Rukia and Renji were together, that way when she started showing they would assume that it was Renji's.

No one had ever asked her who's baby it was, because it was just plain rude and because you don't ask Kuchiki's personal questions. But it had seemed that Byakuya's plan had worked because Rukia could hear people talking about how Renji and she would make great parents.

"You should discuss the wedding with Renji, and tomorrow a few of the captains have decided to stop by to see the new baby" Before Rukia could even protest, Byakuya had disappeared from her sight.

"_Damn flash step"_

Suddenly Rukia felt a tugging at her hair; a goofy smile was on her babies face.

"I think it's about time you had a name" Rukia said in a baby voice as she let him continue tugging at her hair. She reached over to her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper with names on it.

_BABY NAMES:_

_ICHIRO_

_ICHIGU_

_SHIRO_

_KAZUKI_

_KAI_

_SODETSU_

_YUUKI_

_HIKARU_

She remembered when she went over the names with Renji and Byakuya, both of them hating the idea of her child being, even slightly, named after Ichigo. Especially Byakuya.

'_Rukia they will know its Ichigo's, the names are so alike' _He had said, Renji agreeing the whole time. Rukia off course disagreed; she wanted her child to know who his family was. But she respected Byakuya, and despite everything he had given her a home, a good life and most of all he hadn't disowned her when she had gotten pregnant. She was at least going to at least honour his request that the baby be called anything that didn't sound like Ichigo or his sword. Rukia couldn't help but think that most of the hate that Byakuya had for Ichigo was because Ichigo was just as good of a shinigami as he was, and he hadn't been doing it for as long as Byakuya had.

She looked over the names again; she had found one she liked.

--

Ichigo and Yoruichi had sat down at started sipping on tea.

"What aren't you telling me Yoruichi" Ichigo said as he watched her carefully. Yoruichi just sipped her tea and ignored him.

"So I hear your going to the Soul Soci-"

"Yoruichi, don't bullshit with me. Is there something wrong with Rukia?" Ichigo said, cutting off Yoruichi. She looked at him, his scowl was the worst she had ever seen it, and he looked miserable.

"You shouldn't frown so much Ichigo" Yoruichi said as she took another sip of tea. She could feel Ichigo's stare on her the whole time. She sighed, he needed to know.

"Ichigo…Ruki-"

"Ichigo! Sorry I'm late, but look who I found" Urahara came threw the door, Kon on his shoulder. He looked at Yoruichi slyly and then waited for Ichigo to start abusing him.

"You ready for the Soul Society?" Urahara asked, poking Ichigo in the head.

"I was ready months ago" Ichigo said as he got to his feet, but he didn't move, he stared between Yoruichi and Urahara.

"What's going on with Rukia?" Ichigo asked, his head hung low. Within seconds Ichigo felt his body disconnect from his soul and Urahara's hand on his arm, then he flash stepped out of the room and in front of a senkaimon and a hell butterfly.

"Have a good time over there! Congratulations!" Urahara called out as he shoved Ichigo into the gate and shut the door behind him.

"Yoruichi! It's not your place to tell him!" Urahara sighed as Yoruichi appeared behind him. She just pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Everyone else knows!" She protested, pulling her tongue out at Urahara.

"Well he's gonna find out now," Urahara said as he stared into the area where Ichigo had just disappeared.

"About time too.." Yoruichi mumbled.

--

Ichigo landed in the streets of the Seireitei, his shinigami robes dusty. He wondered out onto the street, looking around. He had been down this street, and he could easily find the Kuchiki mansion from here. He walked blindly around the streets, he was focusing more on other things. Rukia Kuchiki to be exact.

What was everyone hiding from him? And why did Urahara congratulate him? Was Rukia okay? What if she was sick? A million questions went threw his head at a million miles an hour. He needed to find her, he wanted to see her again more then anything.

He felt something hit his arm slightly and he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down and Hanataro was on the floor, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Hanataro, didn't see you there" Ichigo apologized as he extended his arm out to help Hanataro up.

"Ichigo!" Hanataro exclaimed, grabbing onto Ichigo's hand firmly, as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Long time no see," Ichigo said as Hanataro rose to his feet. Hanataro stared at Ichigo for a long time before he spoke.

"Does Rukia know you're here?" Hanataro asked with caution, not knowing if he knew about the baby.

"….No," Ichigo said, as Hanataro continued to look at him weirdly.

"Oh, well she's at the Kuchiki mansion…" Hanataro muttered as he started to walk forward.

"See you later Ichigo" Hanataro said as he tripped over his feet and almost ran from the spot where Ichigo and himself had just stood. This only fuelled Ichigo's desire to see Rukia more, he moved faster towards the Kuchiki mansion; the anxiousness inside him was building up with every step, but unknown to Ichigo, his presence in the Soul Society hadn't gone unnoticed.

--

Renji stopped mid sentence through his paperwork. _'It couldn't be…'_ He thought to himself as he concentrated hard on the new pressure he just felt entering the Soul Society, but there was no mistaking it. No one else let there spiritual pressure rise that high without even knowing. It was Kurosaki, and he was heading towards Rukia...and the baby. There was no way Renji was going to let him see her…he would take her away again, and the baby, and his remaining hope of a chance to have Rukia love him. He stood up from his chair and started heading towards Ichigo the fastest he could go. He had been training for months for the next time Ichigo dared to show his face again after what he did to Rukia. Ichigo was going to pay for all the times Rukia cried.

_**I know I haven't updated in awhile! I'm sorry! Having major writers block, I know how I want the story to go, but it isn't coming out right. But next chapter FINALLY it'll get interesting. Thank you so much for all the reviews! And I'll try and update faster, and **__**thank you to my beta reader **__**Jeschura!**_

_**Bliiss14!**_

_**xox**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no see everyone :) Hope all of you are good and ready to read

_**A/N: Long time no see everyone :) Hope all of you are good and ready to read! Sorry again about the lack of updates, this is my first bleach story (not a one shot, an actual story) and I'm still adjusting to writing the characters as well as I can (I've even gone back to watch episodes, how embarrassing) Anyway, JUST INCASE anyone has just started to watch the anime this chapter mentions Hisana very, very briefly, but it's nothing that'll confuse you. Anyway, enough of my rambling.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rukia had officially lost her mind.

After months or being separated from Ichigo, she was now imagining his spiritual pressure was here, in the Soul Society. Rukua held onto her baby and laid him in the pale blue crib she had gotten at her baby shower a few months back, she tucked him in and walked over to her window_**.**_ She opened it and felt the soft breeze tickle her skin, and she swore she could smell Ichigo in the wind. She could feel his reiatsu coming closer and closer, causing her heart to race faster and faster. Rukia put her elbows on the window sill and felt her face drop into her hands.

Ichigo was the first person she had said 'I love you' to, and truly meant it. That last night in the real world was always playing in Rukia's mind. Whenever she closed her eyes, it was like the whole night was painted on the back of her eyelids. Rukia glanced behind her to check on her babe, and he was sound asleep. Rukia thought about what Ichigo would think of their child, and what her child would think of Ichigo. Rukia felt the corners of her lips turn into a smile as she walked over to the small crib.

"Hisaki?" Rukia whispered as she tucked the blankets closer to him. Rukia wondered if Ichigo would like the name. She knew her brother would be thankful that she didn't name him after Ichigo. Instead, Rukia found a name that reminded her of Hisana, and Ichigo's mother Masaki.

Rukia thoughts kept going back to Ichigo. She chuckled to herself as she thought of Ichigo's family finding out. Rukia missed them, they had become like her family. It seemed like Isshin had taken a particular liking to her, always favouring her over Ichigo (which Ichigo hated). Rukia was distracted from her thoughts when she felt the pressure getting stronger.

Rukia let out a sigh and came to the decision that the reason for her imagining Ichigo was in the Soul Society, was due to her left over hormones from being pregnant. There was no way that Ichigo could be here, at least that's what Rukia kept telling herself. _'But what if it really is him…' _Rukia thought to herself. She went over to the nearest mirror and looked at herself. She looked sleep deprived causing dark circles to form under her eyes and her hair was messy and full of knots. Rukia looked over her body, which had changed a whole lot over her pregnancy. Her boobs had filled out a lot, though no where near the likes of Orihime or Matsumoto and her hips had become curvier. Other then that, she looked like her small, petite self. Rukia quickly looked through her draws, grabbed a hair brush and some make up and started brushing at her hair.

If Ichigo was in the Soul Society, she was at least going to look good.

--

Ichigo inhaled quickly and slowly snuck around the exquisite gardens of the Kuchiki compound. He didn't need to stop and focus on picking up Rukia's reiatsu; he already felt how close she was. She was the only person who Ichigo had learned to tell apart by her spiritual pressure, seeing as he was so used to it… despite Ichigo's lack of skills in that department.

Ichigo felt his feet move on there own towards the side of the mansion, speeding up in there pace. As Ichigo moved around the massive Kuchiki mansion, he realised just how little he had to offer to Rukia in comparison. A closet in his dad's house or a spare bed in his sister's room? Ichigo knew that Rukia wasn't one of those material girls, and that was one of the many reasons he cared about her so much. She was her own person, flaws and all. Ichigo would have never thought that Rukia felt the same way about him as he did about her, but he wasn't complaining.

He stayed low to the ground, moving as fast as he could. The adrenaline was pumping through Ichigo's veins making his heart beat out of his chest. Ichigo was finally going to see Rukia again, after not hearing from her, not seeing her, not feeling her touch for months. He raced against the breeze, the wind roughing his bright hair around.

Suddenly Ichigo came to a halt. He could feel her, closer then ever now. Ichigo knew that if he looked inside the window only metres away from him, Rukia would be there. Ichigo felt his body tense up as he went to take a step forward.

The second Ichigo's foot moved from the ground, Ichigo felt the presence of Byakuya Kuchiki and Byakuya's blade against his throat.

--

Kon roamed around aimlessly in the streets of the Soul Society, swaying from side to side. When Urahara had thrown Ichigo in the senkaimon, he didn't even remember that Kon was going with him, Urahara was more focused on stopping Yoruichi from spilling the beans about Rukia, and Kon had to jump just to make it in time. _'It's all Urahara's fault I'm lost' _Kon whined as he looked around for any sign of Ichigo. Kon dramatically feel to the ground, exhausted, lying in the middle of the street. There was no 'Valley of God's', there were no cute girls, no squishy-squishy and last and most importantly, there was no nee-san to keep him going.

Kon could feel the ground shake softly, and he looked from side to side to find the source of it. He saw an angry looking red blur running towards him.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Kon started yelling as he jumped up from the ground, frantically waving his hands in front of his face.

As the figure grew closer, Kon recognized the tattoo's instantly, and was happy to see a family face. Renji would know where Rukia was.

"Long time no see Renji! Do you know where-"Before Kon knew it, Renji had ran up to him, roughly picked him up, thrown him on his shoulder and was already in another street of the Soul Society.

"Where's Kurosaki?" Renji growled, not even bothering to look at Kon, who was now holding onto Renji's arm for dear life.

"I don't know!" Kon said, eyeing Renji off from the corner of his eye, he took a deep breath before starting on a ramble.

"I mean seriously, no 'Hi Kon nice to see you again' its always Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!" Kon said, he felt Renji's muscles tense each time he said Ichigo's name. Renji slowly turned his head and gave him the coldest look he could.

"Not another word out of you Kon"

Kon pouted and observed Renji. He had never seen him so pissed off, and by the sounds of it, it was properly Ichigo's fault.

'_Maybe he should take a trip to the Valley of the God's, that'll make him less tense...'_ Kon thought as he looked at Renji's pissed off expression again, before falling into his own thoughts about 'girls'.

--

Ichigo felt the cold metal of **Senbonzakura against his throat, digging into his skin slowly. Ichigo mentally cursed himself for only being able to pick up one Kuchiki's reiatsu.**

"Stay away from Rukia" Byakuya whispered, his voice dripping with venom. Ichigo smirked, flash stepping out of Byakuya's grasp, pulling out his own zanpakuto.

"You think I'd come to the Soul Society just to stay away from her" Ichigo said, his scowl deepening. Byakuya didn't bother responding, but shot Ichigo the classic 'cold Kuchiki' glare raising his sword in front of his face.

"Ban-"

"BROTHER DON'T!"

Rukia jumped out of the window and stood in front of Ichigo. Rukia took a glance back at Ichigo, before speaking again to her brother.

"Don't treat our guest like that, brother" Rukia said quietly, not wanting the commotion to wake Hisaki. Her words causing shocked looks from both of the men, more Ichigo then Byakuya…because Byakuya doesn't display emotion.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered, staring at the petite shinigami that was standing in front of him.

"He's not worth it Rukia" Byakuya said, his voice ice cold, his eyes focused on Rukia.

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Ichigo yelled, but to no avail. Rukia and Byakuya continued to talk, ignoring him.

"Brother, please excuse Ichigo's rudeness. He'll be on his best behaviour from now on" Rukia said politely, bowing her head.

"OI!" Ichigo yelled pointing at Rukia. How dare she talk on his behalf! "_Who did she think she is?"_

Byakuya continued to stare at Rukia, still completely ignoring Ichigo. After a few minutes of silence, Byakuya turned on his heel.

"I have a few errands to run, I'll be back soon." Byakuya said as he entered the house via a side door, and closed it shut with a bang. Rukia, in turn, crooked her head to the side to see Ichigo.

"I can't believe you're here, Ichigo" Rukia whispered, a small smile on her face.

"…You have a lot of explaining to do Rukia." Ichigo said, his own small smile tugging at his lips, placing his zanpakuto back.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean I have explaining to do!? YOU should be explaining why YOU'RE HERE in the Soul Society!" Rukia said her voice full of frustration as she turned around completely to stare at Ichigo.

"I came to see YOU! Because YOU didn't contact ME for MONTHS! STUPID MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at Rukia, moving slightly closer to her.

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET! WHY DID YOU COME HERE IF I'M SO STUPID THEN! HUH!?" Rukia yelled back, her voice becoming louder as she moved closer to Ichigo, so she was yelling right in his face. They stood there, face to face, almost growling at each other. The tension between them rising to an unbearable level.

"Strawberry"

"Midget"

Then before Rukia could realize all the noise there yelling had made, she heard a small crying growing louder.

'_Shit' _Rukia thought as she moved away from Ichigo and towards the window, only to be stopped by Ichigo's hand around her wrist.

"Is that…Is someone…a, a baby…crying?" Ichigo asked barely managing to stumble out the sentence, as Ichigo finally started to put the pieces together. Rukia shook her hand free and jumped threw the window.

"Are you coming?" Rukia called out as she rushed towards the crib.

'_I guess I couldn't put it off forever'_

--

"Hey! I know this place!" Kon called out as Renji and he reached the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya was just exiting the front door when Renji flash stepped in front of him.

"Captain, Kurosaki is her-"

"You're too late Renji, he's beat you here" Byakuya said calmly, walking right past Renji.

"But, Captain…" Renji said, but was cut off by Byakuya.

"I have errands to run, we both know what Rukia's choice is going to be now" Byakuya said as he continued to walk away from Renji.

"I'm not giving up yet Captain" Renji called out as he entered the mansion. He stormed threw the hallways, making an a-line to Rukia's room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kon asked, screaming in Renji's ear as he continued to run around the rooms of the Kuchiki mansion.

_**A/N: ICHIGO AND RUKIA YAY. Hope the name suits well with everyone. Thanks to **__**Jeschura**__** for Beta Reading! Some parts were so hard to write because the characters are just so well written in the anime/manga!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya landed outside a small shop, full of all sorts of nick knacks

Byakuya landed outside a small shop, full of all sorts of nick knacks

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, just I have exams next week and the week after, so I thought I better write a chapter. Thankyou:)**_

Byakuya landed outside a small shop full of all sorts of different things, which in his opinion were all completely useless. He was in the real world, standing outside Kisuke Urahara's Shop. The second he was out of sight from the Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya was opening the Senkaimon and on his way to the real world. The only 'errand' Byakuya had was to kick Urahara's ass for letting Ichigo back into the Soul Society.

Byakuya thought his plan was completely fool proof and up until now, he thought he had executed it perfectly…until he felt that unbelievable reiatsu enter the Soul Society. Byakuya's plan was simple.

Guilt Rukia into letting Ichigo go.

Arrange for Rukia and Renji to become engaged.

Number 1 on his list was not easy. It took weeks of getting inside Rukia's head, making her feel guilty and bad to get Rukia to go to Urahara to make sure Kurosaki didn't find out. This was the most important part of his whole plan, because if Kurosaki found out about Rukia and the baby there was no doubt in Byakuya's mind that Kurosaki would do the honourable thing and be with Rukia.

If that did happen, it would be essential that Byakuya had completed the second step on his list. If Urahara did let Ichigo into the Soul Society, Rukia would already be engaged to Renji, and maybe even showing her baby bump. Byakuya could only hope that Kurosaki's stubborn and hard headed nature would come in and Kurosaki would only assume that the baby was Renji's and leave.

Another reason was this step was so important, was because somewhere deep down in Byakuya's ice cold heart, he did care about Rukia. He did not want Rukia to leave to the Real world, he did not want Kurosaki to take her away, he did not want her to be alone and most important, he promised Hisana he would look after her.

Byakuya had failed the second step, ultimately meaning he had failed the first step…even if it didn't appear that way. He could not get Rukia to agree to marriage, therefore she had not completely let go of Ichigo, and now he had to come up with a new plan, and that made him angry.

Byakuya strode up to the entrance of the shop, not bothering to knock, and kept walking inside the shop. Byakuya took in the appearance of the shop, everything looked disorganized. He sighed as he saw a black cat staring at him from across the room.

"Well, well, well, look who it is" Yoruichi said, licking her paw, observing the captain carefully.

"Where is he, Yoruichi" Byakuya commanded as he walked closer towards her. Yoruichi stopped licking her paw, and Byakuya saw, what looked like, a smirk…or as much of a smirk that a cat could give.

"Meow"

"Don't patronize me Yoruichi" Byakuya warned as his gaze intensified. Yoruichi got up on all fours and went to walk out the room, swaying her tail from side to side.

"You think you're faster then me on all fours now?" Byakuya had almost started a smirk of his own, as Yoruichi stopped in her tracks.

"Kisuke! You know you have another visitor!" Yoruichi called out as her yellow eyes narrowed at Byakuya with a don't-even-go-there look on her face.

"And here I was hoping it was the other Kuchiki," Urahara mumbled as he entered the room, picking up Yoruichi and walked up to Byakuya.

"You had no right letting Kurosaki into the Soul Society" Byakuya said in a monotone voice, glaring at Urahara.

"You had no right to make Rukia feel guilty about wanting to be with Ichigo" Urahara said in an almost sing song, stroking Yoruichi's fur with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Do not interfere again," Byakuya's voice boomed around the room, his expression not showing the slightest hint of amusement towards Urahara.

Isshin entered the room through the same door Urahara did, holding a tea cup.

"I guess we're almost related now huh Bya?" Isshin asked holding the tea up, with a big smile across his face.

--

Ichigo was pretty sure his head was about to explode.

Why was there a baby crib in Rukia's room? Why was Rukia holding a baby? Why was Rukia acting like it was HER baby?

Rukia was standing up, cradling the baby in her arms. All he could see was a head of black hair and blankets wrapped up in Rukia's arms.

"It's okay, it's okay" Rukia whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. But the baby kept crying. Rukia looked around the room, a desperate look on her face.

"Ichigo, there's a silver necklace in my kimono's back pocket…"

Rukia didn't get to finish her sentence because Ichigo was already walking towards her. Ichigo felt a slight blush appear on his cheek as he reached into the back pocket of Rukia's kimono. Ichigo felt his hand brush against the fabric that was covering Rukia's skin as he pulled out the silver chain. Rukia only hoped that Ichigo didn't feel the chill that went up her spine from his almost touch. Ichigo saw a little circle locket attached to the chain and looked at Rukia, then to the baby.

It was that second in time that Ichigo saw the baby's crying face.

It was like the whole thing suddenly clicked to Ichigo and made sense.

"Open it!" Rukia whispered, but somehow managed to yell at the sometime. Ichigo fumbled a bit, but managed to open it quickly.

There it was. Him and Rukia staring him right in the face, smiling. He saw the baby's face suddenly stop crying, and was looking up at the picture in locket. Rukia let out a small giggle, the look on Ichigo's face was the same look that Hisaki had on his. Both concentrating on the small picture.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Rukia breathed out, her voice barely audible. Ichigo looked at her, still holding up the locket, with his free hand he put his arm around Rukia's small shoulders. He had a million questions, but they would wait. Right now, he was with the woman he loved and their child.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rukia asked, her head turning to the side to see Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his head, a scared looked on his face. Rukia smiled as she carefully gave Ichigo the baby, and he passed the locket to her. He held the baby with an awkward look on his face, causing her to laugh.

"I can't believe it…" Ichigo said as he saw his baby open his eyes wider to look at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I-"

Rukia was interrupted by a big red blur knocking down her door.

"Ichi-"Renji stopped mid sentence, his whole body stopped at the sight of Ichigo and the baby, together, with Rukia.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon yelled as he flung off Renji's shoulder and in the direction of Rukia's chest. Rukia moved her leg up swiftly and kicked Kon into the opposite wall.

The whole room was silent after that.

_**A/N Hope everyone's happy so far, review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I re-read my last chapter and decided I wasn't too happy with it

_**A/N I am sooooooo sorry for the beyond late update, and the short chapter. But I hope everyones happy so far.**_

_**Dis: I Dont own Bleach!**_

--

"He so tiny!" Kon's voice boomed across the room as he picked himself up off the floor and raced over towards Ichigo and Hisaki. Rukia couldn't help but feel the tension between Ichigo and Renji. Renji hadn't moved from Rukia's doorway, he just stood still his gaze never leaving Ichigo and the baby. Rukia shifted in her spot uncomfortably at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Can I hold him!?" Squealed Kon as he jumped onto Rukia's shoulder to get a better look at the new born.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rukia growled as she eyed Kon off.

"Please? Please, please, please!?"

"No"

"But-"

"Shut up Kon" Ichigo interrupted, his hold around Hisaki tightened, he moved slightly away from Kon, as Kon's eyes continued to stare at Hisaki.

Yet another awkward silence overcame the room. It was a few minutes before someone spoke.

"Renji, you can come in if you want?" Rukia asked, catching the attention from the three males in the room.

"Ah, it's okay…I just came to make sure Kon got here safely." Renji said, scratching the back of his head, a goofy grin on his face. Rukia eyed Renji, knowing him to well.

"Kurosaki, can I talk to you for a minute?" Renji said, cocking his head to the side. Ichigo nodded his head, and carefully handed Hisaki back over to Rukia.

"You touch him Kon, and I'll kill you" Ichigo whispered as he followed Renji out of Rukia's room and into one of the many hallways of the Kuchiki mansion.

--

"Listen Ichigo…Byakuya won't like this…"

"Byakuya can kiss my ass" Ichigo interrupted, his trademark scowl across his face.

"I don't like this…" Renji said his voice a lot quieter then before, grabbing Ichigo's attention.

"You weren't their through her pregnancy-"

"Because I didn't know!"

"I wasn't finished!"

"…"

"Through her pregnancy, Rukia had this idea of this 'perfect life' with you... If you don't give that to her, **I'll** kill **you**." Renji said as his stare rivalled the famous 'Kuchiki glare'. With that, Renji walked in the opposite direction.

"You still love her huh?" Ichigo called out, knowing Renji far too well.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on Rukia and the baby," Renji called back, ignoring Ichigo's last comment.

--

Kon's ear was pressed tightly against Rukia's door, desperately trying to hear the conversation between Ichigo and Renji.

"Can you hear them?" Rukia asked, cradling Hisaki slowly in her arms as she sat on her bed.

"Not a word" Kon replied, squashing his face harder to the door. Then all off a sudden, the door flew open, sending Kon, again, flying in to the wall. Rukia couldn't help herself, she burst out giggling. Hisaki too.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, completely unaware of what he had just done.

"…Nothing…" Rukia said in between giggles. She looked behind Ichigo, and noticed Renji wasn't there. A small crease appeared between her brows as her giggles calmed down.

"He said he'd come back in the morning" Ichigo said as he walked towards Rukia, noticing her changed expression. Rukia nodded, wondering what had made Renji leave.

"Where are you staying tonight Kon?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject as he sat next to Rukia.

"With my nee-san" Kon said as he picked himself, yet again, up from the floor. Rukia snorted.

"You're not staying in my room."

"BUT NEE-SAN!"

"You can sleep anywhere else, just not in my room"

Kon sighed, knowing not to argue with Rukia from past experiences, especially about sleeping arrangements.

--

_It was early in the morning at the Kurosaki house, the sun was rising and everyone was sleeping peacefully…expect one. _

_He moved around the hallways swiftly, knowing if he were to get caught there could be problems. Kon tiptoed until he got to his destination, Ichigo's room. The door to Ichigo's room was, as always, closed. Kon jumped as high as he could until he reached the door handle, turning it quickly. Kon shut the door as quietly as he could, then he made his way to Ichigo's bed. He was careful not to stir Ichigo or wake Rukia yet._

_He sat up on the end of Ichigo's bed, why did they always insist on being alone when they weren't even together? Kon could hear them at night, bickering and joking, and it was completely unfair. Kon was starting to get sick of being dressed up in girly frocks and wigs all night when Ichigo and Rukia could talk and laugh all night. Kon took a deep breath and moved right next to Ichigo's ear._

"_Why do I always have to sleep in you sisters room Ichigo!_" _Kon yelled, causing Ichigo's eyes to snap open and his body to sit up right._

"_What the hell!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at his clock then back to Kon, the anger clearly appearing on Ichigo's face._

"_Why are you and nee-san always have to be alone! It's not fair! I wanna sleep with nii-san! It's like you two are sleeping together!...are you!?"_

_But before Ichigo could even say another word, Kon had disappeared; only little bits of ripped material lay in his spot._

_Ichigo looked up to see Rukia holding a very slashed up Kon in her hand and her zanpakutou in the other. A small yawn escaped her mouth._

"_What?" Rukia asked innocently as she placed Kon in her closet._

"_You have a bad temper"_

"…"

_It took Ishida 2 hours to stich Kon back up, and Isshin 10 stitches to fix the wound on Ichigo's head._

--

It was getting late in the soul society, and Byakuya had not returned from his 'errand' yet. Everyone at the Kuchiki mansion had already eaten dinner, Rukia and Ichigo had returned back to Rukia's room. She lay Hisaki down in his crib, watching as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She was lucky, he hardly ever cried.

Ichigo watched Rukia, smiling. He never thought he'd see the day where Rukia would be a mother or, to say the least, the mother of his child. He walked up to the crib and stood close to Rukia.

"I'm sorry about not telling you, I just thought…"

"It's okay Rukia…" Ichigo said softly, Hisaki breathed slowly in his sleep.

They stood there in a comfortable silence, just watching Hisaki and enjoying each others company.

Rukia turned and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a silk nightie. Ichigo watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Rukia slowly started to undo her kimono.

"Rukia! What are you-"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo's face turned red and his gaze focused back on Hisaki and receiving a giggle from Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around to find Rukia already cuddled up inside the blankets.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up and come to bed" Rukia mumbled from the comfort of her bed. Ichigo smiled and removed the top part of his shinigami robes and jumping in the other side of the bed. Ichigo felt Rukia wriggle closer to him, Ichigo moved his arms around her and held her close.

"Night Rukia"

"Goodnight Ichigo"

_**--**_

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly; a small smile crept onto his face. Ichigo looked down at the sleeping figure of Rukia, cuddled against his bare chest. Ichigo watched as her chest moved slightly up and down as she breathed. Ichigo made a mental note on how peaceful Rukia looked, how vulnerable she looked. Ichigo felt his hands move on their own as his fingers tucked Rukia's hair away, exposing more of her face to him. Ichigo could have sworn that her lips were curved into a small smile as she continued to breathe quietly in her sleep.

Again, Ichigo's hands moved on their own will, this time to Rukia's shoulder. Lightly his fingers brushed against her skin as they made their way down her upper arm, taking hold of her silk night gowns strap, pulling it up so it rested on her shoulder.

"That tickled"

Ichigo's watched as Rukia opened and closed her eyes, yawning, then moved even closer into Ichigo, wrapping her arm around him. Ichigo turned his head away from Rukia to the small crib beside Rukia's bed. Ichigo slowly sat up, Rukia held on to him even tighter so she moved with him. They both looked into the crib, Hisaki was still sleeping quietly.

Rukia couldn't tear her eyes away, the moment was so perfect.

--

**a/n: thank you so much Jeschura for beta reading. Thank you everyone for being so patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the almost year long update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the incredible Bleach.**

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered as he pulled her tiny figure closer to him. He lay there, just basking in the warmth of Rukia for a moment, wondering how someone so small could be so warm.

"Mmm" Rukia mumbled back as she dug her face into Ichigo's chest as her eyes adjusted even more to the sunlight creeping through the window.

"What are we going to do?" Ichigo asked softly, holding his breath for her reply.

Rukia stopped nuzzling Ichigo's chest. What _were_ they going to do? Could she leave the Soul Society and raise a child in the real world? Or could Ichigo leave the real world and stay in the Soul Society? Or, no matter how much it pained Rukia to even think about it, would they have to be separated, again? Rukia pulled away from Ichigo's warm hold and looked up at him silently. She didn't have an answer.

"I would move here, to be with you and the baby in a heartbeat…you know that right?" Ichigo said seriously, his hands reaching up and caressing both sides of Rukia's distressed face. Then Rukia realised, Ichigo didn't know the name of his child.

"Hisaki" Rukia said, looking up at Ichigo, then to the crib. She hoped that Ichigo would approve of the name but hoped more that it would change the subject. She wasn't ready to face the decision. They were finally together; she didn't want to give her dream up yet.

"Hisaki" Ichigo said to himself, a small smile graced his lips. "_Hisaki" _Ichigo thought, it was perfect.

Ichigo leaned his forehead against Rukia's. She could feel his breath playing against her lips. This was couldn't last forever, she knew that sooner or later she would have to answer Ichigo's question. But no matter what, Rukia wanted to be with Ichigo and Hisaki, always. But Rukia was going to put Ichigo and Hisaki first, she wasn't going to be selfish and choose her happiness over theirs.

Ichigo raised himself from the bed and started walking over to the crib. Hisaki looked like an angel sleeping. You could faintly hear his breathing as he continued to sleep peacefully. Rukia sat up watching Ichigo, still amazed he was here.

Then Rukia had another realization. Urahara must of let Ichigo come to see her… how else would Ichigo get to the Soul Society? He defiantly wasn't clever enough to find his own way there in Rukia's opinion. But Byakuya would probably go see Urahara about it, this thought caused Rukia to laugh. The Rukia sensed Renji coming closer; this caused her to laugh even louder.

"Okay, seriously Rukia what are you laughing at!" Ichigo whispered as Rukia tried to hold her laughter in, just in case she woke Hisaki up. "

"Renji's letting us know that his coming here, just in case." Rukia said after retaining her laughter. Ichigo just stared at her, confused. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Just in case he happened to walk in and see something he didn't want to see" Rukia said, and Ichigo grinned at the sudden realization. Within seconds Rukia and Ichigo could hear footsteps coming towards them. Ichigo did respect Renji; enough to slid his shinigami top back on. Ichigo looked back at Rukia to see her already dressed in a violet coloured Kimono.

***

Renji knocked softly on the door, just in case Hisaki was asleep. Rukia opened the door straight away, smiling.

"Morning Renji" Rukia said, her tone was sweet and innocent as she ushered Renji inside her huge room. Renji walked in he acknowledged Ichigo, fully dressed, which was nice.

"Here, this is the last one I'll get you" Renji said as he handed Rukia an oversized Chappy lolly pop, a small smile on his face. Rukia playful hit Renji in the arm. She sat on her bed, still feeling a bit awkward after giving birth.

"Thankyou Renji" Rukia said as she took it and put in on her bedside table. Ichigo watched Renji, knowing exactly what Renji was playing at. Obviously, Renji wasn't ready to give up on Rukia, not yet. Renji turned his head and looked at Ichigo, a smirk across his face.

"It's a personal joke Ichigo, chill" Renji said, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

"Renji…" Rukia warned as she eyed both men from her bed. But she knew where this conversation was going.

"It's fine Rukia, it's nice to know that you and Renji are still **just **best friends." Ichigo said as he looked down at Hisaki. A Lolly pop couldn't hold a candle to a baby.

"Ichigo don-" Rukia started but was cut off by Renji.

"You know Ichigo, Our **relationship** really grew while Rukia was pregnant. We spent a lot of time together. But you wouldn't know that would yo-"

"I would've been there for her! You know that Renji! We already talked about this, you're just je-"

"If you say Jealous Ichigo Kurosaki I swear I'll-" Renji said talking steps closer to Ichigo.

"You'll what?!" "I'll rip your-"

Before they knew it Ichigo and Renji had woken up Hisaki, his cries interrupting their arguing.

"Both of you shut up" Rukia growled as she stormed past them to Hisaki, cradling him in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" Rukia asked in baby talk as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, letting Renji and Ichigo know she was still angry towards them.

***

"Look Ichigo"

"No Renji, His my son not yours." Ichigo said looking at Renji with a serious look in his eyes. This time they were going to talk it out, Ichigo wanted to handle this maturely, but still let Renji know where his place is.

"I want Rukia, and I want Hisaki." Ichigo stated, then Ichigo noticed a soft look grace Renji's face.

"Hisaki?" Renji asked to no one in particular. A faint smile tickled his lips.

"I liked that name the most," Renji mumbled as he gazed into thin air.

"I won't give up on her Renji" Ichigo said, bringing Renji back into the conversation.

"Neither will I Ichigo. I've seen her cry way too many times over you, I know the longer you stay here Ichigo, the harder it will be for Rukia." Renji replied, trying to remind Ichigo that it wasn't just about what he wanted.

"I'm not going back Renji, I'm going to stay with Rukia." Ichigo said, wishing that Rukia and him and talked about their situation properly before.

"There's a reason she didn't want you here Ichigo,"

***

Rukia sat in her bathroom, breast-feeding Hisaki. Rukia's thoughts were in overdrive. What was she going to do? Ichigo was still in high school. He needed to live his life, just like Rukia got to, just like anyone should get to. Ichigo could've still been a normal teenager, well as normal as seeing ghost allowed you to be. He wouldn't be burdened with being a Shinigami or fatherhood.

But she wanted Ichigo so badly; she wanted to be a family. This was everything she was hoping for during her pregnancy. Ichigo was everything to her. But she wasn't going to be the one to take his life away from him. Being a parent was a life long commitment. She loved Ichigo so much; she knew she would never feel this way about anyone else. He was the only person who would ever make her feel this way. But this was why Rukia had to do this. She had to, for Ichigo. Byakuya was right. Rukia had interfered enough. It was time to let it go.

****

"Morning fella's" Kon said as he slowly strode into Rukia's room, completely missing the tension in the air as neither Renji or Ichigo acknowledge his entrance.

"Where's nee-chan" Kon asked looking around the oversized room for his brunette beauty.

"Hisaki was hungry" Renji shrugged towards the bathroom. Kon's eyes stared at the bathroom door. This was an opportunity and Kon had to take it, no matter what the consequences were, no matter how much pain he would be in later; it was going to be worth it. _"It's now or never big guy,"_ Kon thought to himself as he run as fast as lightning for the bathroom, knocking the door open and getting an eyeful of Rukia breast feeding.

***

Byakuya couldn't handle Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi. That was too much for anyone who wanted to remain sain. He flashed stepped his way out of there the moment Isshin started talking about what night he thought the baby was conceived. He was lucky he didn't decide to end his life right there.

Now, Byakuya sat in his office with cards covering his desk from the captions congratulating him about Rukia and the baby. Byakuya didn't count on Ichigo leaving anytime soon. He wanted nothing more then to protect Rukia. Byakuya wasn't a fool, he heard her cries at night, and he saw how depressed she got, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Renji deserved Rukia in Byakuya's opinion. He had never seen someone care for someone else the way Renji did for Rukia and the baby. Whenever Rukia need Renji, he would drop everything to be there for her.

Like when Rukia was 6 months pregnant, and the baby was starting to kick like crazy, especially while Rukia was trying to sleep. Byakuya could hear Rukia pace up and down the corridors during late hours of the night, trying to calm the movement. Rukia loved feeling the baby move, so much so that she couldn't sleep knowing that the baby was awake. Byakuya and Rukia encounter endless sleepless nights together, but apart. Byakuya never went to check on Rukia, because at around 1 in the morning, Renji would sneak in and check on Rukia. He would stay with her until she fell asleep. Sometimes Renji would fall asleep with her and Byakuya would see them both asleep, even holding hands sometimes. It was exactly what Byakuya wanted, Rukia and Renji together. It was moments like that, that gave Byakuya some hope that one day Rukia would be capable of falling in love with Renji.

***

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm so sorry! Damn anime wasn't giving me any IchiRuki moments to get inspired from! But that's not an excuse, I am terribly sorry. I really hope you like it so far. I cant promise when the next chapter will get done, depends on if you liked this chapter. I know where i'm going with this, get ready for some twists, IchiRuki Memories, Rukia pregnant flasbacks and some good Rukia and Ichigo moments.**

**P.s its like 11pm and I've been writing for 2 hours, and I have school tomorrow so excuse anything that doesn't make sense and my horrible spelling.**

**Again, I am so sorry. **

**Bliiss**

**x**


End file.
